FoTP How tos
How to Guides These are how to guides for things like drawing, writing and creating. Draw a Phoenix By Fennec Just a guide. Follow the instructions in the picture to draw a phoenix. You will need a rubber, pencil and pen. Create a character By Fennec Looks A phoenix is a large mythical bird, typically of fire. In FoTP, they can be any natural Element. However, the colour of their feathers and their magic relate to this element. For example, there wouldn't be a shadow Phoenix with yellow feathers or a fire phoenix with water magic. After choosing a colour, think about what their body is like. Do they have ear tufts? Small or large talons? How big are they? Pick an eye colour, and beak and talon colour. The beak and talons are the same colour, either orange or yellow. Name You need to name your bird. If you have read Warrior cats:the New Prophecy, think of it like a tribe cat. The first word is what you usually refer to them as (e.g 'Moon'). The last word would basically be a last name (e.g Moon End). The words in between are like a middle name, they aren't used often but are part of your full name(e.g Moon at World's End). Small details Now you've got the basics you need to finish off your bird. What stage are they at? Are they in the nest(hatchlings), recently learnt how to fly (fledgelings), able to fly and hunt(juvenile) or full grown(adult)? Phoenixes in FoTP are immortal so age isn't recorded, just stages, but they aren't invincible. You could kill your character. What element are they? Personality? Gender? Sexuality? Backstory? Role? Just some necessary questions you need to ask. After that, you are done and have a Phoenix! How to think of a name In the guide above, we told you how to make a Phoenix. However you may have trouble finding a good name. There are two ways to do this: * a cheap but easy way: find a warrior cats tribe cats name generator * The way described here If you are reading, you are doing the latter. So, first think of your phoenix. What type are they? For this example, I will be using Mars. First name This is called the first character. They are just one word and usually how they are referred to. Mars is the first character. These are usual planets, gods(or gods with planets), stars, pretty much anything to do with outer space or natural things. A few more examples are: Hyperbole Moon Blue Second character This is basically first and last name, yet it is the least used. It is usually for job applications or labelling. It is the last word of the full name. Mars Fighting is the second character. A few more examples are: Hyperbole Statement Moon End Blue Water Full character This is the full name. There are words that link the first character to the second character, like Mars Planet of Fighting. This is used formally or when angry. A few more examples are: Hyperbole a Statement Moon at World's End Blue where the Water is Category:Additional Information